


Distracted

by micehell



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Smut, set in a potential future after the Orii, team sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You call Sam Sam, you call Vala Vala, you call Teal'c… okay, that one's not really valid, but, still, you call all the others by their first name, but you never use mine, and I want to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my fault, in that someone was (mildly) dissing Cam to me and one of their points was that he never called Daniel by his first name. Now, okay, why anyone would dislike that per se, I don't know, but this is what happened because of that, so, er, totally not my fault. ;)

Daniel Jackson was well aware that, outside the arena of academics -- and other life-or-death situations -- he was, perhaps, somewhat less than observant. Sam, her innate kindness alloyed with just a little too much sarcasm for his comfort, called it Jackson Distraction. Jack, of course, just called him clueless. And though Daniel might object to Jack's term, or wish that he couldn't hear the capitals in Sam's version, he had to admit that it was just a little too close to the truth to totally deny, either.

It wasn't that Daniel was ignorant of how to read social cues, or even unconcerned about them. He got along with a startling variety of people -- though he really didn't like the term _people_ , what with the all too prevalent _human_ connotation associated with it, but _beings_ just sounded so _Close Encounters_ that he couldn't bring himself to use it… and, of course, it was tangents like that, the little drifts his mind took during the course non-critical situations, that made him come off as distracted and absent-minded. Or as some people -- again named Jack -- called it, a total space cadet.

But Daniel wasn't so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Mitchell had started calling Vala by her first name. Truthfully, he wasn't entirely sure that it hadn't been going on for a while before he'd actually noticed it, but once he did, he had to wonder what had prompted it.

Up until then it had almost always been Miss Mal Doran, in that polite, slow drawl that had reminded Daniel of nothing so much as a little boy addressing his teacher. Daniel tried to think of what could have caused the change of address considering that Cam was still calling the rest of them -- well, except for Teal'c -- by their last name. After discarding the _maybe it's because they're aliens_ theory, he been left with nothing much but the fact that Vala was just easier to say. It hadn't been a great answer, but, lacking any better, Daniel had let it go as a minor curiosity.

It wasn't like it had taken up much of his thought process in the first place, especially not after they'd gone to PX1-05G, wound up nearly dead any number of times, and mostly dead right there at the end, but had come back with a fascinating manuscript, written in a language that seemed to defy translation. What little he'd managed to work out, however -- after getting out of the infirmary -- was intriguing, with mentions of what looked like a weapon capable of destroying entire planets. Maybe it was just a work of fiction, the MX1-05G version of the Death Star, but after the fiasco with the Orii, Daniel didn't think that was something they should chance leaving alone.

The long hours he spent going over the manuscript, searching for the patterns that would unlock the language, left him, in a word, distracted, so maybe it had happened before and he just hadn't noticed it. But the evening that Sam and Cameron had shown up with smiles and offers of beer -- insisting that they were dragging him out of his office for a couple of hours before he took root -- he was certainly aware enough to notice when Cam said, "Sam, you grab his other arm just in case he tries to make a break for it."

Daniel didn't have much time to think after that, because a couple of beers turned into far too many, and between the fun they'd had out on the town -- that he couldn't really remember -- and the totally not fun he'd had in his bathroom later that night and long into the next morning, he had other things on his mind besides the fact that Cam had called Sam Sam, and still never once called Daniel Daniel.

Once the hangover was over, however, no matter how fascinating the manuscript still was, Daniel couldn't help the little niggle in his brain, the tiny little part of it that wondered why he was the only one that Cam called by last name only. In between parsing out strange new sentence structures and exploring strange new worlds -- and sometimes during, too, if he were being totally honest -- he found himself working on what it was about him that Cam couldn't be easy with. What it was about him that made the other man so formal with him.

He knew it couldn't be that he was physically intimidating. Daniel had an impressive physique for someone who spent so much time with his head in a book, but Cam was hardly tiny himself, and he regularly sparred with Teal'c, so, yeah, a definite no on the physical thing.

Daniel also knew he was very smart, which might also be considered intimidating, but Cam wasn't exactly ignorant, and, besides, he was on a first name basis with _Sam_ , so, no, not the mental thing either.

And, okay, it was kind of arrogant to think it, but he knew it wasn't his looks, either. Vala had the whole sexy yet playful look going for her, Sam had the wholesome blue-eyed earnest thing sewn up, and Teal'c had the… well, solid as a rock look down pat, but Daniel knew that he wasn't exactly dog meat, either. So no to that one, too.

He just couldn't figure it out. And while it wasn't occupying that much of his mind -- which was still working hard on that manuscript, among other things -- Daniel really wished he could finally settle the little prod of curiosity once and for all.

It was after their last strange new worlds tried to kill them -- again -- and after Cam had called him Jackson even while saving his life -- again -- that Daniel decided that the only way he was ever going to truly settle the name issue was by asking. Not wanting to broach a subject that had the potential to be quite embarrassing in the infirmary, he waited until Cam, and then followed him to his quarters.

There was a butterfly bandage on the long cut across Cam's forehead, and he could see the edge of a larger bandage under the collar of his t-shirt, but other than that Cam looked healthy, if surprised to see him. "Jackson, what's up?"

Irritated at yet another example of what was up, Daniel ignored all the casual conversation starters he'd thought up on his way there, and instead went with the ever so subtle response of, "Why don't you ever call me Daniel?"

"Um, what?" Cam looked confused, and he shook his head like he was wondering if the blow he'd taken there had hit him harder than he thought.

Daniel didn't let his own concern about the injury stop him, though. So what if he sounded like a thirteen-year-old girl? So what if he was hassling a man who'd just got out of the infirmary, with injuries he'd gotten saving Daniel no less? So what if Daniel was so embarrassed that he felt like he was going to spontaneously combust? At least he was going to have an answer to his question. "My name is Daniel. It's not hard to say, just two simple syllables. Though, actually, with the way you draw things out, it might be more like three, but still not exactly difficult to say. Yet you never call me that. You call Sam Sam, you call Vala Vala, you call Teal'c… okay, that one's not really valid, but, still, you call all the others by their first name, but you never use mine, and I want to know why."

Cam was rubbing one hand along his neck, swinging a little back and forth, everything in his body language saying he was nervous and maybe a little embarrassed, too, but there was too much understanding in his eyes for Daniel to believe it. He didn't buy the _aw shucks_ deepening of the accent either, recognizing it for the distraction it was. "It's just better, you know, more professional, more military, to refer to people by their last name."

"Well that would explain why you call me by my last name, but it ignores the fact that you don't do so with the others."

"Oh." Cam really did look embarrassed now. "With the women, yeah. I should probably stop that, or else one or the other of them will kick my ass. Maybe both of them together." He looked a little unsettled at the thought.

Daniel was a little unsettled by it, too. His mind, with its ever-fertile imagination, was busy imagining the two women chasing after Cam, bringing him down, all over him. It _was_ a truly unsettling thought, though that was more because it was of the _damn, that's hot_ variety than because of any concern for his teammate's well being. Realizing what the images had gained him, he cursed -- not for the first time in his life -- how very vivid that ever-fertile imagination was, because he'd changed out of his uniform before he'd come over. While his jeans were more comfortable to wear, the fatigues really did hide a multitude of sins, something that had always come in handy when he'd had to walk behind Jack for too long.

Cam, from the way his eyes went wider -- and from the way they'd zeroed in on Daniel's groin -- wasn't anywhere near as clueless as Daniel. "Oh," he said again, then a third, "Oh," this time with a smile.

When Daniel tried to make what was, even to him, a lame explanation for the hard-on pushing at his jeans, involving post-traumatic stress, alien viruses, and the after-effects of Ascension, Cam's smile just got larger. He cut Daniel off before he could go into a the little known -- and hastily made up -- disorder that he was suffering from with a hand on Daniel's chest and an amused, "Why didn't you just say something, Jackson. I always take care of my team."

Before Daniel had a chance to ask what he meant, or to take him to account for the use of his last name again, Cam sank to his knees, looking up at Daniel as he undid the buttons on his jeans. Even with the cut and the bandages, he thought that Cam's face was very attractive from that angle, his eyes a deep blue behind long lashes, and his lips pink and wet, and Daniel really wanted to not be thinking that, really wanted to say something incredibly intelligent right then, something that would make everything make sense, but all he could say was, "Oh," like an echo, and push his hips forward a little to give Cam more access. One tiny little part of his brain was working on whether this had been the reason he'd been bothered by Cam calling him Jackson, if he'd been wanting this closeness and had been jealous of the others, but most of him was too busy anticipating what was coming to worry about it.

Cam's mouth was as warm and slow as his accent, deep and lush, and Daniel couldn't help but to sink into it. Cam just let him, let him thrust in and out at will, and it was the best thing that Daniel had felt in ages. Part of his brain tried to tell him he should really be working on the manuscript, but the rest of him told that portion to shut up.

All of him complained, though, when Cam pulled away, a trail of saliva still connecting his lips to Daniel's cock, which somehow made it all the worse, and Daniel was almost so distracted by that that he didn't hear Cam's question. "This what you want, Jackson? Or maybe something a little more… old school."

And, gods yes, Daniel wanted his ass. Theories about wanting closeness, about being jealous of the others aside, Daniel had been tempted by that ass since the moment he'd seen it encased in leather. He'd been hard pressed at the time not to pinch it just to see if it could possibly be as firm as it looked. All his much-vaunted brain could come up with in answer, though, was, "Yes, please," which, while polite, was hardly informative, but Cam seemed to be fluent enough in Daniel to get the gist.

Maybe it was a pilot thing, or maybe Cam had been a magician at some point in his life, but Daniel had never seen anyone shuck their clothes that fast. Cam had them both naked, on the bed, with a condom on Daniel's cock and some lube slicking it before Daniel had quite worked out what position he'd like to do it in. Finding Cam lying beneath him, arms gripping the headboard, legs spread wide as his hips ground into the bed seemed to answer that question, though, so Daniel gave up thought in favor of sinking into tight heat, tight ass, tight everything. The position was a little awkward, but Daniel was much too entranced by what he was doing to care.

In fact he was so entranced in the sex that he didn't hear the door chime, which, the minute he saw Teal'c at the head of the bed, he knew it must have done. The tiny portion of Daniel's brain that wasn't split between fucking Cam and being embarrassed that Teal'c was there _watching_ him fuck Cam, was pretty sure that Teal'c wouldn't have just walked in without at least knocking.

Daniel was also pretty sure that it was bad that Teal'c had caught them like that, his cock deep inside Cam. He was damned sure it was bad that even with the surprise and embarrassment of his longtime friend standing there and looking at them, that Daniel was still hard, his cock apparently quite willing to go through with what he'd started regardless of the interruption, and what did that say about him? But, then, it was _Teal'c_ , who was a longtime friend, and who was hardly judgmental, and, really, if Daniel was being honest, the fatigues hadn't only been necessary when he'd been walking behind _Jack_ for too long.

Teal'c was apparently oblivious to any embarrassment inherent in the situation, just calmly nodding at them both. He turned his head to Cam, saying, "I see you are finally on a first name basis with Daniel Jackson."

From underneath him, Daniel could feel Cam's nod, and he didn't think it was quite fair that Cam sounded oblivious to the embarrassment, too, not nervous at all as he laughed, "Yeah. You should have told me Daniel would go for this, big guy. We could have been having a lot more team building sessions all this time."

Teal'c raised one brow, his lips pursed as he studied Daniel, who was still hard, and still thrusting, damn it all to hell. "Perhaps we should rectify that now."

Daniel felt the whole situation spinning out of his understanding. He'd managed to retrieve enough of his brainpower to figure out that Teal'c and Cam had been together, but team building? And if Cam was calling him Daniel now, and -- what was it Teal'c had said when he'd first caught them? First name basis… because they'd had sex? And Cam called all of them by their first name now. And that meant… but Daniel's logical conclusion was lost when Cam pushed up onto his arms, which arched his back, doing wonderful things to the tightness around Daniel's cock. Teal'c's presence or not, he couldn't hold back from a deeper thrust then, almost so distracted by how good he felt that he didn't notice when Cam said, "Hell, yeah. Why don't you call the others?"

And Daniel wanted to follow through on the thought of why it would be a bad idea if his whole team showed up now, but he was buried in the tightest ass he'd ever been in, and Teal'c was still doing the eyebrow thing, which was just way sexier than it should be, and the thought of Sam and Vala there, watching, maybe touching him, touching each other, it was all more than he could take. His thrusts got harder, faster, and he didn't have breath or thought for anything else but the here and now, to the feel of Cam around him, the sound of his moans. Daniel's own yell of release drowned out everything, including the sound of the door opening again.

Which is why he was a little surprised when, as he was lying draped over Cam's back, still breathing like an asthmatic, he heard Vala's voice saying, "Why didn't you call us sooner? Now they've already finished and I hardly got to see anything."

He turned his head just enough to see the others, noting Sam's amused affection, Vala's sly smile, and the slight quirk to Teal'c's lips, the telltale sign of the amusement that Vala tended to bring out in him, and, wow, all of that was sexy, too. Though, considering what he'd been doing, and where he still was, maybe everything was fair game to be sexy now, considering that Sam's primly cute face was doing things for him it didn't usually do. Though, really, those fatigues, walking behind Sam… well, yeah, _multitude_ of sins.

And even though he certainly wasn't a kid anymore, forty being closer than he'd like to think about, Daniel was getting hard again, the presence of most of the people he truly cared about in this life hitting him like some strange form of Spanish fly. His hand was still holding Cam's cock, the twitching in it showing he wasn't the only one rediscovering the joys of youthful refraction, and Daniel couldn't help but -- didn't want to not -- pump Cam a couple of times, the remnants of his ejaculation smoothing the way. Daniel was pleased at the little moan he pulled out of Cam, and the little squeak he got out of Sam.

It felt good, and he almost got distracted again, but Vala wasn't ever one to be ignored. "Hey, hey, no more of that now. This is a team thing."

Daniel had a moment to wonder if his time with the Orii hadn't done more damage to his brain than he'd thought, because he'd never considered sex a team thing before -- well, not the entire team at _once_ , anyway -- but he liked the thought now. He liked the images his ever-fertile imagination was supplying, though he had to admit the logistics of things was giving him trouble. Basically, he loved them all, damn it, and if they wanted this, well, Cam wasn't the only one who took care of his team.

Somewhat reluctantly, he pulled out of Cam, turning to face the others, part of his thoughts still on logistics, a tiny part still debating morality, another part reminding him to get some longer casual shirts -- because he couldn't wear the fatigues all the time, after all -- and another part still going over that manuscript, because whatever this was, he was still Daniel. Still the same old geek that loved dusty books and solving puzzles and being with this team. Nothing they did here would change that.

Still, the logistics was a worry.

But what Daniel hadn't taken into consideration was that because they were a team -- and a damn good one at that -- where one person had a weakness, it was covered by someone else's strength. And Sam? Was very good at logistics. Among other things.

/story


End file.
